I used to have a demon
by elegant.malice
Summary: AU Yako is a normal high school girl except she has a demon - one that sleeps on her bed, messes her stuff up and scares her friends away. But hey, this is just the average of a demon and his pet. COUNTERPOINT UP! (Completed)
1. I Used to Have a Demon

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from the world of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. I only take the characters and throw them into situations.

* * *

**1a.** I used to have a demon

Who lived in my head

Spent his time mocking me

And sleeping on my bed.

**2a.** I used to have a demon

Who liked to pull my hair

Gobbled all my cookies

And pushed me down the stairs.

**3a.** I used to have a demon

Who played the piano well

Kept me up all night long

A special kind of hell.

**4a.** I used to have a demon

Who scared my friends away

Locked me up in a room

And went his separate way.

**5a.** I used to have a demon

Who kisses me goodnight

Flooded my room with shadows

And made me scream in fright.

**6a.** I used to have a demon

Who broke all my things

Giggled when i sobbed in bed

And trampled on my dreams.

**7a.** I used to have a demon

Who played on my fears

Dangled me from the roof

Then laughed at my tears.

_**8a.**__ I now have a human_

_Who lives in my head_

_Spends her time planning_

_Her futile escape._

* * *

**Author's note (edited 5/7/2014) : The first few stanzas are from Yako's pov and the last stanza in italics is from Neuro's pov. I know that it seems very harsh on Yako but Neuro actually cares for her in his own demonic way – counterpoint in chapter 2 and you'll see why.**

****I'm really sorry but I can't seem to have create a wider spacing between each stanza. It was fine on Microsoft Word but once I uploaded it, bang, everything is all clustered together tighter than a group of squirrels... Help would be appreciated if you have any tips. :D****

**Thank you for your time. I hope you've enjoyed this fic (I certainly did!). Please review :) **


	2. I Used to Have a Human

Disclaimer: I don't owe Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (unfortunately).

A/N: This is the direct counterpoint for 'I used to have a demon' and they correspond to one another. Basically, same incident, just two _very _different ways of looking of it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**1b.** I used to have a human

Who played with me all day

Even though i was scary

She didn't run away

**2b.** I used to have a human

Who never cried when she fell

Grinned as she stood up

She laughed through all my hell

**3b.** I used to have a human

Who understood my songs

Knew that i was depressed

She held me all night long

**4b.** I used to have a human

Who was bullied by her friends

Ensured she knew nothing

As I raged in revenge

**5b.** I used to have a human

Who liked to play my games

Pretended to be scared;

we laughed ourselves insane.

**6b.** I used to have a human

Who loved a sneaky cheat

Her heart got broken so I

Dumped his body in a ditch

**7b.** I used to have a human

Who was scared of strange things

Isn't scared of me

But of falling from roof beams

_**8b.** I now have a demon_

_Who couldn't resist a game_

_So we switched our places_

_And we were never quite the same._

* * *

**A/N2: And it's done yay! Although this time the last italic stanza is from Yako's pov instead of Neuro's. Hope that clears up any confusion. It's really amazing how an experience can be interpreted differently by two different individuals. Yes, you may marvel at my ingenuity and heap praises onto my being. XD**

**Don't hesitate to drop me a review/PM if you have any questions! As always, reviews are much loved, greatly appreciated and deeply hoarded.**

**(edit 23/1/15): To snow-cupcake: Hi, to answer your questions, Neuro and Yako are able to switch their minds between them. As for how...well, I am in full belief of Neuro's seemingly infinite demonic powers :) The switching of their bodies is sort of a game to them - imagine Yako's friends talking to her and realising that she(Neuro) has suddenly grown a claw and is cackling to herself/himself. Oh,all the crazy things they would get up to...Hmm what's changed would be practically everything, how people view them, how they act around others since most people would hardly believe that yes, switching minds is possible in the MTNN universe :P Hope I've answered your questions and if you're still unsure, no worries just leave a comment and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities :)**


End file.
